


Как по книжке

by Die_Glocke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок читает людей, как открытые книги. Всех, кроме Джона Уотсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как по книжке

Шерлоку Холмсу часто говорят, что он читает людей, как открытые книги. Иногда — с восхищением, чаще — с брезгливостью, которой пытаются замаскировать страх. Но сам Шерлок Холмс считает это явным преувеличением. Потому что большинство людей, с которыми ему приходится сталкиваться, на книги не тянут. Комиксы — возможно. Попадаются даже книжки-раскраски для дошкольников — совсем безнадежные случаи вроде Андерсона.

А еще есть Джон Уотсон. Пожалуй, как раз Джон заслуживает звания книги. Но эту книгу Шерлок прочитать не может. Не то чтобы она была написана на незнакомом языке — язык Шерлоку знаком, и целые абзацы и даже главы читаются легко и просто. Но иногда проскакивает какой-то диалектизм, или жаргонное словечко, или хитроумный термин из незнакомой области науки — и Шерлок теряет нить повествования и перестает понимать.

Тут не помогает ни гугл, ни толковый словарь, поэтому Шерлока не покидает странное назойливое чувство. Одно дело — когда ты не понимаешь вообще, тогда можно просто отложить книгу, чтобы перечитать потом. Или никогда больше не перечитывать. И совсем другое — когда понимаешь девяносто процентов, и чтиво настолько увлекательное, что не можешь оторваться. Но непонятые десять процентов портят все удовольствие от чтения, потому что от тебя что-то ускользает, а ты даже не можешь толком понять — что именно.

Обычно Шерлока бесит собственная неспособность найти разгадку, но с Джоном почему-то все не так. Азарт есть, куда же без него, но почему-то желания заглянуть в конец книги не возникает. Он просто читает ее, отмечая особо непонятные места карандашом, и надеется, что со временем автор сам все прояснит. Хотя некоторые повороты сюжета все равно вгоняют его в замешательство.

Вот, например, буквально на прошлой неделе Джон зашел в гостиную, серьезный и застегнутый на все пуговицы, с вместительной сумкой на плече.

— Уезжаешь, — бесстрастно констатировал Шерлок, не поднимая голову от ноутбука.  
— Уезжаю, — так же бесстрастно ответил Джон, кивнул. — В отпуск.  
— Ты не можешь уехать в отпуск, — возразил Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. — Ты же не работаешь. Тебя уволили из больницы.  
— Я участвую в твоих расследованиях. Это работа на две ставки с ненормированным графиком и вредными условиями труда.  
— За работу платят, — парировал Шерлок, закрывая крышку ноутбука.  
— Мне платит Майкрофт за то, чтобы я за тобой присматривал. Помнится, ты сам посоветовал мне не отказываться от этих денег.  
— Хорошо, значит, в отпуск. Куда?  
— Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь. Ты наверняка уже вычислил это, и нет, я не хочу знать, как именно. Скажем так: там тихо и спокойно.  
— Окей. Хорошего отдыха. Я...  
— Джон, я сделала тебе пару сандвичей в дорогу!

И Уотсон, разумеется, не смог не поблагодарить миссис Хадсон за сандвичи («Ну что вы, не стоило так беспокоиться»), а потом, взглянув на часы, увидел, что безбожно опаздывает, и они с Шерлоком попрощались как-то скомкано, а потом Джон уехал.

Следующую неделю Шерлок скучал — у него не было дела. Лондонские преступники будто бы уехали в отпуск вместе с Джоном — туда, где тихо и спокойно, отдохнуть от антисоциальной деятельности. И от Шерлока. Впервые за долгое время детектив не просто скучал — ему даже некому было на это пожаловаться. Поэтому СМС от Лестрейда он воспринял как спасительную соломинку в море скуки — хотя будь Уотсон дома, Шерлок бы непременно поломался для вида, прежде чем ехать в Скотленд-Ярд.

Лестрейда на месте не было («Вышел на минутку», — хмуро отрезала Донован вместо обычной колкости; у Салли Донован тоже бывают плохие дни). Стол инспектора был завален бумагами, а на них обложкой вверх лежала раскрытая книга. Хью Лори, «Торговец пушками», мягкий переплет. Интересно, насколько нужно любить свою работу, чтобы даже в редкие свободные минуты читать криминальные романы — или насколько нужно не любить все остальное? Шерлок взял книгу, пролистнул пару страниц.

_— Нет, Ронни, сейчас я не сплю ни с одной женщиной._  
— А с мужчинами?  
— И с мужчинами не сплю. И с животными. И с хвойными деревьями. 

Шерлок невольно улыбнулся: диалог показался ему знакомым. Он никогда раньше не читал Хью Лори — он просто сам оказывался в похожей ситуации.

«— Значит, девушки у тебя нет?  
— Девушки? Нет, это не по моей части.  
— О, хорошо. Так у тебя есть парень? Это нормально, кстати.  
— Я знаю, что это нормально.  
— Значит, у тебя есть парень.  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Ты одинок. Как и я. Отлично. Хорошо.  
— Джон... эм-м-м... я думаю, ты должен знать, что я женат на своей работе...»

Этот разговор у Анджело в день их с Джоном знакомства Шерлок со своего «жесткого диска» не удалил, но и старался не вспоминать о нем лишний раз. Это было, пожалуй, первое незнакомое слово, на котором Шерлок споткнулся, читая книгу, озаглавленную «Джон Уотсон».

Джон достаточно быстро разделил с Шерлоком его работу, и детективу это неожиданно понравилось. Казалось бы, как может нормальному мужчине нравиться делить свою жену с другим мужчиной? Но Шерлока Холмса назвать нормальным было тяжело, поэтому он с радостью делил с Джоном свою работу, квартиру и завтраки (точнее, это Джон делил с ним свои завтраки, самоотверженно жертвуя большей их частью — потому что особого выбора у него не было).

Донован не соврала — Лестрейд и правда вернулся через минуту. Еще пять минут у Шерлока ушло на то, чтобы решить оказавшееся элементарным дело, минута — на то, чтобы объяснить Лестрейду, что он не нуждается в благотворительности и лучше будет сидеть дома без дела (и без Джона), чем ездить в Ярд по мелочам, и тридцать секунд — на то, чтобы поддеть инспектора по поводу «Продавца пушек».

Дома Шерлока ждали привычный беспорядок, пустой холодильник и Антея. В общем, все как всегда — за исключением Антеи.

— Что нужно Майкрофту? — поинтересовался Шерлок, не удосужившись даже поприветствовать гостью. Впрочем, кого-кого, а Антею таким было обидеть сложно.  
— Он просил кое-что тебе передать.  
— Мог бы отправить почтой. Или с курьером.  
— Мог бы, — пожала плечами Антея и протянула Шерлоку пакет. В нем обнаружилась старая потертая книга и записка, написанная каллиграфическим почерком Майкрофта.

«Мама устроила очередную генеральную уборку, и горничная нашла на чердаке эту книгу.  
Книгу прислали мне, но я подумал, что ей лучше быть у тебя»

Шерлок открыл потрепанный том. На форзаце тем же каллиграфическим почерком было старательно выведено посвящение:

«Моему брату Шерлоку в день его десятилетия»

Когда Шерлоку исполнилось десять, Майкрофт подарил ему книгу «Моя семья и другие животные» Джеральда Даррелла. Младшему Холмсу повесть нравилась — точнее, нравился ему в основном главный герой, Джерри. А отношения Джерри и Ларри — Джеральда и Лоуренса Дарреллов — чем-то напоминали ему его собственные отношения с Майкрофтом. Понял он это, конечно, с возрастом, но книгу не разлюбил.

В книгу была вложена закладка — та самая, которой Шерлок пользовался в детстве, потертая полоска картона со смешными кудрявыми овечками. Интересно, это он сам оставил ее там много лет назад, или это дело рук Майкрофта? Шерлок открыл книгу на странице с закладкой.

_— Ну и люди, — сокрушался Ларри. — Никакой взаимности, никакого участия к ближнему._  
— Очень уж у тебя много участия к ближнему, — заметила Марго.  
— А все твоя вина, мама, — серьезно сказал Ларри. — Зачем было воспитывать нас такими эгоистами?  
— Вы только послушайте! — воскликнула мама. — Я их воспитала эгоистами!  
— Конечно, — сказал Ларри. — Без посторонней помощи нам бы не удалось достичь таких результатов. 

Эгоизм и вправду был фамильной чертой Холмсов, только проявлялся он у всех членов семьи по-разному и в разной степени. Эгоизм Майкрофта — это стремление все держать под контролем. Гиперопека по отношению ко всем и вся, начиная с младшего брата и заканчивая британской нацией. Разбавить эгоизм благими намерениями, добавить груз ответственности, приправить по вкусу.

Таков Майкрофт. Эгоизм старшего Холмса осознанный и дозированный ровно настолько, чтобы можно было упиваться им без явного ущерба для окружающих. Что до Холмса младшего... Шерлок — это Шерлок. Сама непосредственность, которая в детстве кажется очаровательной, а в его возрасте — неуместной. Эгоизм Шерлока — это эгоизм ребенка, который делает то, что хочет, потому что еще не знает слова «нельзя».

В обществе есть правила, в обществе такое поведение не принято. «Это проблема общества», — считает Шерлок. «Это проблема Шерлока», — считает общество. И только Джон вообще не видит в этом никакой проблемы и старается если не окончательно примирить Шерлока с обществом, то хотя бы свести к минимуму взаимные потери.

Делает он это в своей собственной ненавязчивой манере, иногда пытается использовать личный пример — выходит, правда, с переменным успехом. Потому что стрельба в таксиста, скажем, все же не относится к категории поступков, одобряемых обществом. Но это проблема Джона, а не общества.

— Это проблема Джона... — пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос.  
— Прости, что? — Антея подняла голову от своего «Блэкберри», перестав щелкать клавишами.  
— Ничего, — ответил Шерлок и с громким хлопком захлопнул книгу.  
— Тогда я пойду?  
— Всего хорошего.

Антея выскользнула из комнаты, а Шерлок с рухнул на диван и открыл книгу на первой странице.

Утром он проснулся на том самом диване — с раскрытой книгой, шалашиком лежащей на груди, и болью во всем теле, потому что всю ночь проспал в одной и той же позе. На столике стоял поднос с чаем — уже практически остывшим — а рядом лежала книга. «Театр» Сомерсета Моэма. Похоже, миссис Хадсон положила ее на столик, прежде чем принести чай, а потом отвлеклась на что-то и забыла забрать.

Шерлок потянулся, и книга с его груди плавно соскользнула на пол. Свесившись с дивана, он поднял ее и потянулся, чтобы положить на столик. Тогда он и заметил забытого миссис Хадсон Моэма. «Театр» Шерлок когда-то читал — в колледже — но, естественно, ничего из книги не запомнил, сочтя эту информацию ненужной. Практически машинально он взял книгу и открыл последнюю страницу.

_Все люди — наше сырье. Мы вносим смысл в их существование. Мы берем их глупые мелкие чувства и преобразуем их в произведения искусства, мы создаем из них красоту, их жизненное назначение — быть зрителями, которые нужны нам для самовыражения. Они инструменты, на которых мы играем, а для чего нужен инструмент, если на нем некому играть?_

Аудитория Шерлоку была нужна, как воздух. Несмотря на то, что он не заводил близких отношений с людьми и всегда был как бы сам по себе, без зрителей он не мог. Конечно, большинство их них были недалекими и не могли по достоинству оценить его талант. Видя только конечный результат, сценический триумф актера, они не могли углядеть за ним изнурительные репетиции.

Некоторые вообще смотрели на его представление с отвращением, как смотрят на балаганных артистов в вытертых костюмах: выступление кажется безобразной картонной дешевкой, но оторваться сил нет. Но даже от тех, кто вместо ярмарочного балагана все же видел театральную сцену, Шерлока все равно отделяла пропасть оркестровой ямы.

Но однажды в первом ряду партера появился Джон. Смотрел с восхищением снизу вверх — сцена была высокой — аплодировал тогда, когда нужно было. Постоянный зритель, приходящий на все спектакли — у него даже было придержано «свое» место в партере. А потом он как-то незаметно стал в театре своим — приходил на репетиции, выходил на сцену статистом (иногда ему даже доверяли сказать «Кушать подано!»), а после спектаклей ждал у служебного входа.

Когда актер выходит на сцену, он смотрит на зрителей, как на единое целое, не различая отдельных лиц — даже если в зале есть его знакомые. Но Джона Шерлок видел среди зрителей всегда. Он не показывал этого, чтобы не выйти из роли, но по мимолетно брошенному взгляду можно было понять, что Шерлок знает: Джон пришел на спектакль, Джон сидит в зале, Джон смотрит на него.

Это-то и пугало: когда в разношерстной аудитории, служащей актеру для самовыражения, появляется вот такой верный зритель, который хуже ста театральных критиков, хотя практически никогда не критикует. Когда в коллекции музыканта появляется музыкальный инструмент, который нельзя положить в футляр и забыть о нем на время, и порой кажется, что смычок сам начинает водить рукой исполнителя.

Такое с трудом укладывалось в привычную картину мира Шерлока, и забытая миссис Хадсон книга заставила его почувствовать это особенно остро. По-хорошему нужно было бы это обдумать, желательно — проговорив вслух, но Джона, который мог бы выслушать, не было (да и вряд ли стоило вываливать на Джона именно эти размышления), а череп был куда-то заброшен за ненадобностью. Да еще и пустая квартира внезапно показалась душной и тесной.

Когда на Шерлока вот так вот давили стены, мешая думать, он ехал в Бартс. В Бартсе ничто не отвлекает, ничто не мешает сосредоточиться, и Молли Хупер с неизменным кофе — черный, две ложки сахара — как фоновый шум в компьютерных колонках. Его не замечаешь, но если кто-нибудь вдруг щелкнет выключателем и звук пропадет, на тебя вдруг обрушится невыносимая тишина.

Когда появился Джон, Шерлок стал ездить в Бартс исключительно по делу — в присутствии Джона ему всегда думалось хорошо. Даже если тот просто сидел в кресле, читая газету или сочиняя очередной пост в блог. Джон — тоже своего рода фоновый шум, но более уютный, как... У Шерлока не было сравнения. Но если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, он, скорее всего, сравнил бы присутствие Джона с ровным дыханием спящего человека, который тебе не безразличен.

Но уже больше недели вокруг Шерлока царила тишина, и впервые за долгое время он решил поехать в Бартс не ради расследования, а просто так. Подумать. Когда он приехал, у Молли как раз был перерыв. Она сидела, откинувшись на спинку стула, и читала книгу. На столе лежал раскрытый пакетик чипсов, куда Молли не глядя время от времени запускала руку.

— «Вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз». Что за название? — фыркнул Шерлок вместо приветствия, мельком взглянув на обложку.

Молли вздрогнула от неожиданности, поспешно вытерла о халат руку, которой тягала чипсы из пакетика, и прикрыла книгу, заложив ее пальцем, чтобы не потерять страницу, на которой остановилась.

— Название как название.

Молли хотела добавить: «Очень тебе подходит», но вместо этого сказала:

— Это о школе. Я когда-то хотела стать учительницей младших классов. Но потом...  
— Но потом решила, что лучше быть хорошим патологоанатомом, чем плохой учительницей, — закончил за нее Шерлок. — Похвально.  
— Да, — кивнула Молли. Не смутилась, не обиделась: отчасти потому, что у нее уже начал вырабатываться иммунитет к беспощадной прямолинейности Шерлока; а отчасти из-за того, что сама хотела сказать то же самое — правда, немного другими словами. — А книга хорошая.

Прозвучавшее в ответ «Угу» на самом деле значило «Сделаю вид, что верю, только помолчи, я сюда вообще-то пришел, чтобы подумать в тишине», но при этом Шерлок осторожно взял книгу из рук Молли и открыл на той странице, которую Молли читала, когда он вошел и отвлек ее.

_ЧЕРНОВИК_  
МОЙ ЛЮБИМЫЙ ПРИЯТЕЛЬ. ПЕРВЫЙ ВАРИАНТ. 89 СЛОВ  
Я должен констатировать, что мой любимый приятель Мунро. Главная причина, почему я пришел к выводу, что надо выбрать его в качестве своего любимого приятеля, потому что он знает, как себя вести. У него нет наклонности к драке, и мне не стыдно привести его домой.  
У каждого ученика есть стремление иметь приятеля, которого он предпочитает, и он всегда будет пытаться найти такого. Это все, что я хотел написать. 

Шерлок почти никогда не называл Джона своим приятелем, своим другом. Даже мысленно. Не потому, что он недооценивал Джона. И не потому, что у него никогда не было друзей, и он хотел сохранить привычное положение дел. Просто Джон на самом деле не был другом. Джон был ну... Джоном. Ни чем-то большим, чем просто друг, ни чем-то меньшим. Другим.

— Ты по нему скучаешь? — тихо спросила Молли. Она часто говорила невпопад, но некоторые ее реплики были потрясающе точными. Нужные слова в нужный момент. Причем даже сама Молли не всегда это осознавала.

Можно долго было анализировать отношения Шерлока и Джона, раскладывать по полочкам, подбирать для них слова и придумывать новые, но в конечном счете все сводилось именно к этому: Шерлок скучал. Ему было хорошо, когда Джон был рядом, и плохо, когда Джона рядом не было. И неважно, какими словами это на самом деле называлось.

Шерлок не ответил Молли. Положил книгу на стол, круто развернулся и пошагал к выходу. Небрежно брошенное через плечо «Спасибо» было таким тихим, что вряд ли его услышал бы кто-то, кроме Молли. Но Молли услышала — она всегда слышала.

Любимый приятель знает, как себя вести. Знает, что нельзя просто вот так брать и срываться в отпуск, когда он нужен. Любимый приятель, черт возьми, не поступает так, как поступил Джон. Или поступает? Вот если бы нашлась еще одна книга, которая прояснила бы все, зажгла лампочку на темном чердаке. (Разум — чертоги, чувства — чердак, высокий, недосягаемый, забытый и заваленный хламом, который все недосуг разобрать.)

Если такая книга где-то и была — то только у Джона. «Джон никогда не читает книги в гостиной», — думал Шерлок, подходя к дому 221-Б по Бейкер-стрит. «Но книги у него есть, иногда он заходит в книжный, иногда заказывает в интернете», — мысленно отметил он, роняя пальто на пол в прихожей. «Значит, спальня», — сделал вывод Шерлок, поднимаясь по ступенькам.

Книга в спальне была — лежала на кровати, раскрытая, обложкой вверх. Черная обложка с причудливо изогнутыми белыми буквами, будто бы написанными от руки. «Полная иллюминация». Джонатан Сафран Фоер. «Гадание по книгам — идиотизм». Наверное. Скорее всего. Но книгу Шерлок взял.

_Это и есть любовь, — думала она, — не так ли? Когда, заметив чье-то отсутствие, ты ненавидишь его больше всего на свете? Даже больше, чем любишь его присутствие._

Шерлок просиял: все вдруг прояснилось и встало на свои места. Оказывается, если никак не получается понять книгу, иногда все-таки стоит заглянуть в конец. Жульничество? Возможно. Но — Шерлок был уверен — в этом случае игра стоила свеч.

Шерлок закрыл книгу, задумчиво погладил ее большим пальцем по корешку и вышел из комнаты. До возвращения Джона оставалось три дня.


End file.
